Boundaries of Friendship
by PercyJfan100
Summary: When Leo gets the Lab rats to open a door they're forbidden to enter, it takes them on a wild ride meeting new friends Donald has kept secret for unknown reasons. But when some start feeling things they shouldn't, will it hurt the new found friendships, or strengthen them?


Today, as I was watching my stepbrothers and stepsister train, I saw something I'd never noticed before. A door, on the back wall of lab. "Hey guys, what's that?" I asked, pointing.

They stopped what they were doing and turned to look. Bree shrugged. "Don't know. Davenport never told us."

"Really? And you never got curious?"

"Oh we did. But when we asked, he just said it was secret. We're not allowed in there." Chase explained.

"And you never went in?"

"What part of 'we're not allowed in there' didn't you get?" He asked.

"Do you guys _always_ listen? Have you ever once disobeyed besides the time I took you to school for the first time?"

They shared a look and shook their heads.

"Not once?"

"Nope."

"Never."

"Not once."

"Wow… let's go check it out!" I said, heading towards the door.

"Uh, I don't think so. If we were supposed to go in there, we would have been told to already." Bree said.

"Oh come on! It's probably just some old inventions!" I urged.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Fine. We'll take one _quick_ peak and come right back out. Right?" Bree asked.

"Right." I didn't mean that, I just had to get them to agree.

As we stepped in, we entered a long, dimly lit corridor. It was echoey and tall; I could barely see the ceiling. It was painted an ashy gray-black, making it dark and gloomy. I swear I heard voices at the end, a distant whispering.

"This is creepy… I wanna go back." Bree complained, gripping Adam's arm.

We kept going, just following the long, straight (thank goodness), corridor, the only sounds our footsteps echoing around.

When we arrived at the end, we found another door, and beyond it, a large room. Three large tubes lined the back wall, and odd looking machines all over. We walked in, amazed. It looked just like the other lab! We poked around, observing the machines. Everything was of perfect detail, every little thing exactly the thing. Except for one thing.

As we walked beyond the steel door that led to the elevator, we came face to face with a pretty big surprise. Three other teenagers stood there, two girls and a boy, all wearing a mission suit just like Adam, Bree, and Chase's.

They stared wide eyed at us for a second before screaming, obviously unsure what to think. We did the same thing, like when I first met my step siblings. They screamed again, as did we, then they started walking towards us, anger and distrust all over their faces. They backed us up against one of the many machines, obviously not happy.

"Ok, I know I said this before, but I'm gonna say it again. I don't play this card too often, but…. moooooooooooooom!" I screamed.

The elevator 'dinged' and my mother and step father stepped into the room. My mom's hands flew to her mouth when she saw the others, then turned to look at my stepdad. "Don't tell me. More superhuman kids?" she asked.

He offered her a nervous, slightly apologetic smile. "W-Well…" she glared at him. He sighed. "Fine. Tasha, Leo, guys, meet Adalie, Brandon, and Chelsie." Well this was awkward. "They're, uh, how do I put this? You're… counterparts, I guess."

"Huh?" all six superhumans asked, tilting their heads to the side.

"Well, when I first adopted you, I got three more, your counterparts. They have the same powers, so instead of a three person superhuman team, now we have six!"

"See, Adalie here is all strength, and Brandon has super speed and agility, like you Bree. And Chelsie here has Chase's super intelligence and super senses."

Oh, I should probably include some intell on what they look like. Adalie had long, stick straight golden blond hair that was tied up in a simple pony tail, much like Bree's during training. She had shining emerald green that had a happy, eager light in them, and she was maybe an inch shorter than Adam. Brandon had dirty blond hair that seemed to have a little brown mixed in, a mix of both, and bright ocean blue eyes. He was maybe a couple inches taller than Bree. Chelsie had light brown hair that reached her waist in a single braid.

"Uh, Donald… how could you not tell me? First I find out we've got three bionic teenagers living in our basement, and now six?"

"Uh… yeah."

She smacked her forehead. Sighing, she said "Oh, alright. I guess I'm not that surprised."

"We are." All six of my step siblings said.

"But if these three get to go to school, shouldn't they?"

"They get to go to school?" all three demanded.

"That is so not fair!" Chelsie complained.

"Well it is now. Cuz you guys are coming with us!" Bree said.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. I never agreed to-" at our glares my stepdad stopped. "On second thought, maybe they can."

"Yay! We're going to school! I'm been waiting fifteen years for this moment!" Chelsie squealed, eyes rolling into her head and legs giving way with a shuddering sigh.

"I think we'll just leave you to get acquainted. Lunch's in five minutes." Mom announced before hurrying out with Davenport.

"She always does that when she's really happy or excited." Brandon explained as he noticed our questioning looks, laying his passed out sister on the floor.

"You mean she doesn't glitch?" I asked.

"Eh, sometimes." He said, shrugging. "Sometimes her force field acts up and believe me, you don't want to see that. The damage isn't pretty."

"No kidding." Bree muttered under her breath.

"So what happens when you guys glitch?" I asked.

"Well… whenever Addy gets too mad, her heat vision acts up." Brandon explained.

"Yeah, and whenever Brandon gets excited, it's sets off a spin cyclone. And you do _not_ want to get caught in one of those. I was dizzy for a week." A new voice said. Chelsie rose, staggering only slightly.

"How long have you been up?" Adalie asked.

"Ever since you guys started talking." She tapped her ear, like there was an invisible hearing aid. "You gotta love super hearing. But it kinda sucks cuz it makes you a light sleeper." She said.

"I know, right?" Chase said.

Smiling, she said "Mmm-hmm. But I've learned to live with it. Although Eddy's always trying to make me go deaf." She shot a glare at the computer.

"You too?" she nodded. "Oh, and if you think that's bad, wait till you have to hear the bell." We all snickered, remembering Chase's first reaction to the school bell. He'd been on the floor screaming in seconds. I had no doubt that if Chelsie's hearing was as sensitive as his, she'd have a similar, if not identical, reaction. Which I was sure would attract a few stares. Oh boy… thankfully it was Friday, so we had the rest today and al of Saturday and Sunday to get them prepared. But I remember it had taken Adam, Bree, and Chase three weeks to get it all down, and we had only three days. Oh, joy.


End file.
